Short Stories
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Betcha never thought I'd update this thing again, eh? This time, it's a scene from a fic that never got written. Have fun.
1. Cookies

Author's note/disclaimer:  I don't own Wild ARMs 3.  Please don't sue!

This is just a collection of scenes that popped into my head based on WA 3, but I couldn't find anywhere in my normal fics to fit them.  Enjoy.  ^_^

March 1, 2003

"Cookies" 

                "Catherine?  Are you home?"

                "I'm in the kitchen, dear," came the reply.

                Kaitlyn came running over to her father as Clive and the others walked the rest of the way into the house.  He caught her as she jumped up into his arms and nearly toppled over backwards in surprise.  He was lucky Gallows was standing behind him, and the big man caught him and pushed him back upright.

                "Kaitlyn, dear, you are getting a little big for that, you know," Clive told her.

                "Or you're getting too old," deadpanned Jet.  There followed a heavy silence, before Kaitlyn started to laugh.

                "You're funny, Uncle Jet!" the child exclaimed.  "You should tell jokes more often."  Then she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.  "I missed you, daddy!"  Clive returned the hug.

                "I missed you too, sweetheart."  He paused and sniffed the air.  "Is your mother baking?" 

                Kaitlyn nodded.  "She said she was making mo-lass-us cookies.  What's mo-lass-us?"

                "Molasses is a tar used to waterproof roofs."  

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide.  "Really?  That doesn't sound like something to put in cookies."

                Clive set his daughter on the floor and ruffled her hair.  "I'm kidding.  But to be honest, I'm actually not too sure what molasses is."

                "Wow!  Something Clive doesn't know!" exclaimed Gallows.

                "Like you're one to talk," snapped Jet.

                "Guys, would you cool it?" asked Virginia.

                It was at this moment that Catherine entered the room.  She was coated in a fine dust of flour and held a rolling pin in one hand.  She smiled at her husband and his friends.  "You're just in time.  The cookies should be cool enough to eat now.  Feel free to have a few.  The pie won't be ready for another while, however."

                The group moved into the kitchen and Catherine held out a basket with some flat, slightly blackened things in it.  "Help yourselves," she said, still smiling.  Clive and Kaitlyn both took two of the strange discs, but the others were a little hesitant.  "Don't be shy."  Catherine held the basket out to Virginia.  Smiling weakly, she took one and thanked her, as did the others.  Then they followed Clive and Kaitlyn into the dining room.

                Kaitlyn had already finished her cookies and had gone off somewhere, but Clive was still sitting at the table, munching away at his own.  Virginia was careful to sit where Catherine couldn't see her before trying her own cookie.  Taking a bite, she made a face.

                "How can you eat that, Clive?" she whispered to the sniper, feeling guilty.  Clive shrugged.

                "It is an acquired taste.  Catherine is always burning cookies."

                The next thing everyone knew, Clive was wearing a dishtowel on his head that had been thrown from somewhere in the kitchen.  He scratched the back of his neck.  "Perhaps I should not have said that aloud."


	2. An Ironic Conversation

Author's note/disclaimer:  I don't own Wild ARMs 3.  Please don't sue!

Started February 26, 2003

Finished March 3, 2003

(Pretend the group camped out for the night before the next Demondor Pillar appeared.)

**"An Ironic Conversation"**

                Virginia tossed and turned on the cold, barren ground.  Her watch over, she figured on sleeping the rest of the night, but she just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep.  After a few more tosses, she gave up and sat up.  Looking over towards the fire, she could see Clive writing something in the notebook he always seemed to be carrying.

                Smiling, she stood and walked silently up behind him and peeped over his shoulder.  She was surprised by his handwriting; always figuring it would be tidy and elegant.  The chicken scratch he was producing belied the image she had in her mind.  She had no idea how even he could read his own writing.

                It didn't take Clive long to notice Virginia standing over him, and he snapped the notebook closed.  "Would you like something, Virginia?" he asked.

                She sat down next to him and leaned back against the rock wall.  "Couldn't sleep.  What're you writing?"

                Clive pocketed the notebook quickly.  "Nothing, really."  Virginia could have sworn she saw a hint of redness colouring his cheeks.  He changed the subject.  "You should try to sleep anyway.  It is not healthy to stay up all hours of the night."

                "You have any tips to help me out?" she asked, and winced.  "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound sarcastic.  I really am tired, I just can't seem to get comfortable."

                "That's okay, but no, I'm afraid I cannot be of any help.  Sorry."

                "Would you mind some company then?"

                "Not at all."

                The two friends fell silent, neither really knowing what to say next.  Virginia stared up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars.  A sudden thought occurred to her.  "Clive?"

                "Hm?"

                "What do you plan to do afterwards?  Once this is all over and Beatrice has been stopped, I mean?"

                Clive paused.  "I'm not entirely sure I follow, Virginia.  Would I not still be part of the team?"

                Virginia lowered her gaze and stared hard at the ground.  "It's just… your goal as a Drifter was to find the cause of Filgaia's decay, right?"

                "…That and when it started, yes.  Your point…?"

                "Well, you found your answers, didn't you…?"

                Clive laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "I believe I know what is troubling you, and you can rest assured that I will not abandon my teammates simply because I have reached my original objective."

                Virginia smiled.  "Thank you, Clive."  She paused suddenly.  "Wait.  Original?  What's your objective now?"

                "Well, of course there is the defeat of the dream demon, the revitalization of Filgaia…and helping Jet create memories of this world."

                Virginia smiled.  She felt much better now, after being reassured.  She didn't know why she had thought that Clive might leave all of a sudden.  After all, if he were going to leave after finding his answers, he already would have been long gone, right?

                Caught off guard, and as tired as she was, Virginia couldn't help bursting into laughter as Gallows suddenly rent the air with a loud snore and turned over.  Even Clive couldn't keep a large grin from his face.

                Virginia wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes as her amusement died down, and suddenly realized just how tired she really was.  And leaning against the rock wall was rather comfortable…

                "I believe it is time for a certain young lady to go to bed," joked Clive as Virginia yawned. 

                He was taken aback when Virginia, more asleep than awake, leaned up against his shoulder and mumbled, "goodnight, Clive," before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Thoughts Of A Traveling Merchant

Author's note/disclaimer:  I don't own Wild ARMs 3.  Please don't sue!

I just so happen to believe that Roykman kicks all kinds of ass.  ^_^ It was fun trying to get into his head, and here's the result.  Enjoy.

This is probably unnecessary, but I want to say it anyway:  Any Flamers will be heartily laughed at then thwacked with the appropriate doll.  ^_^

And to everyone who's reviewed my stories so far:  I will write more!  I have fans!  Yay!  *Does Happy Dance* ^_^  

May 22, 2003

"Thoughts Of A Traveling Merchant" 

                Boot Hill is a nice place to visit, but it's time for me to leave.  Sighing, I shoulder my pack and turn to go.  I always like stopping here.  The people are kind and business, while not as booming as it would be in other towns, is still good.  The town itself is still green, unlike much of Filgaia.  But I can't help but notice every time I come here, the colour seems to have dulled just that much more.  And I don't think I'm the only one to notice it; the happy smiles on the faces of the townspeople seem more forced each time I come by.

                I walk out, head hanging, feeling somewhat depressed.  Because I'm not looking where I'm going, I bump into a young woman in a purple dress.  Virginia Maxwell.  I've heard around town that the man who saved my life that one time had been her father, but I've never confirmed it.  And I've been too shy to ask her directly.

                I lose my balance and fall.

                "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims as one of her friends, the big Baskar, helps me to my feet.  I scratch the back of my neck in embarrassment.

                "Oh, no.  It's my fault.  I wasn't watching where I was going," I reply, and then put on a smile.  No one likes to deal with mopey merchants.  "As long as I'm here, can I help you with anything?  You can always count on Roykman and Co. to carry all your traveling necessities."

                Roykman and company.  I only say that to make it sound good.  I wonder how many people have figured out that I _am_ the company?

                Virginia and her team buy some antidotes.  Seems they've had some trouble recently with poisonous monsters.  They all look rather haggard.

                After the transaction, we exchange farewells and I get on my way.  I let my mind wander as I do.  It seems strange to me that I'd be the only merchant on this vast wasteland planet, but it certainly seems that way.  In all the years I've been doing this job, I've never met another traveling merchant, nor have I heard anyone mention another.  With all of the Drifters traversing the lands these days, it really is a wonder why no one else has decided to take to this line of business.  After all, it pays pretty damn well, plus you get to travel and meet new people.

                I suppose it's due to the fact that some of the towns are difficult to reach without the proper Tool, and that the proper Tool is also difficult to come by.  I inherited mine from my father.  He had been a Drifter.  I imagine I also inherited my wanderlust from him.

                But I won't require the Tool to get to my next destination.  Humphrey's Peak is only several days away by foot and rail.  It's another friendly little community; the residents there are always happy to see me.  It's a pretty town, but it would be beautiful if it were green like Boot Hill.  That's an unfortunate drawback to my job.  I get to see what beauty is left in this world slowly erode away through the years.  I imagine if I stayed in one place, the change would be gradual and I would never notice it until it was too late to do anything about it. 

                Am I jaded?  I don't know.  All I know is that if this job has one downside, it's the fact that this wasteland slowly eats away at your soul the more you travel it.  Makes me wonder if the same holds true for Drifters.  Certainly seems so with some of the Drifters I've met.

                Recently, my cheerfulness has been nothing more than a façade, an act I put on for my customers.  I don't like being depressed, but I can't help it.  Lately, everything just seems so hopeless.  I really think this job is starting to get to me.  Perhaps it's time I gave it up?

                …

                Naw, I think I'll keep at it.  I force myself to think of the flower I saw growing by Little Twister several days ago and smile.  If someone had told me a month ago that something would grow in that dust bowl, I'd have laughed out loud.  But now…

                Just like that, my depression is gone.  Things may seem hopeless, but now I can't help but feel that it can only get better.


	4. Conflict

Authors note/disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony/Whoever else.  
  
Alright, just a few words of explanation before we begin this. This scene popped into my head after I finished a marthon of watching Arc The Lad and Arjuna. I do not know what is going on, nor am I going to delve into it. I just liked it the way it was, dispite what happens, so I wrote it down. I am not going to do anything else with it. In fact, you are free to e-mail me at wildcrazyanimal@hotmail.com if you wish to form a full story from this. (And if you want, any of my other scenes, even.) That is all.  
  
Started and Completed August 24th, 2003  
  
"Conflict"  
  
Clive looked to the others. Gallows shrugged helplessly and Jet just turned away, refusing even to meet his gaze. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath and steeled himself to his fate. He stepped in front of the door.  
  
"Get out of the way, Clive."  
  
Clive regarded Virginia through blue eyes, hard like steel and shrouded in the shadows of his bangs. He shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Clive, move!"  
  
He flung his arms open. "No!"  
  
"Clive..."  
  
"I cannot allow you to do this, Virginia. It would doom this planet."  
  
"But Clive, you know that this is the entity KILLING the planet!"  
  
For a moment, it seemed that Clive would break and give in. He lowered his gaze slightly, closing his eyes and took another breath. When he looked up again, his face was set.  
  
"I cannot allow it."  
  
"Clive..."  
  
This time, there was a note of desperation in Virginia's voice. Clive was pushing her to do something she didn't want to.  
  
She drew one of her pistols and leveled it at Clive, her hand shaking slightly. He furrowed his brow, looking upset and a little scared.  
  
"You... must do what you believe to be right, and yet... so must I."  
  
Gallows started to move forward, intent on stopping things before they got out of hand, but Jet blocked him. He shook his head and motioned for silence. Gallows reluctantly returned to silent observation.  
  
"Do... don't make me shoot you, Clive... Please, move out of the way..."  
  
"I cannot do that, Virginia."  
  
There was silence for several seconds.  
  
A pistol crack echoed throughout the room.  
  
Tears began to well up in Virginia's eyes as Clive fell, limp to the floor. But she didn't stop, stepping over his fallen form to step through the door and into her destiny.  
  
-End Scene- 


	5. Nutters

Authors note/Disclaimer: We don't own WA 3, Soul Calibur II or The Legend of Zelda. They belong to their respective companies. Ruskin belongs to Skylark and Lombardi belongs to Sea Wolf. They are both one eyed insane people. ^_^  
  
Skylark sez: Now, before you read this, keep in mind that I'm well aware that this is an insane, plotless pile of drivel. ^_^ So please, no flames about that. If you don't like insane, plotless drivel, don't read it, okay? Thank you. ^_^ Oh, and this contains a few spoilers for a future fic of mine, so if you don't like spoilers, also don't read on. ^_^  
  
Nutters  
  
Written September 23th  
  
Written by Skylark Starflower and Sea Wolf  
  
Lommi: We are bad asses!  
  
Ruskin: Yup.   
  
Ruskin: I like to slay things that piss me off, how about you?  
  
Lommi: I love chopin' 'em up.  
  
Ruskin: Blood...  
  
Lommi: I like blood.  
  
Ruskin: ...  
  
Lommi: How about.. Chopin' things when blind folded?  
  
Ruskin: Hmm... can't say I've tried it.  
  
Lommi: Throwin' knives is fun!  
  
Ruskin: Oh, thanks for reminding me. I'm out and need to get some more.  
  
Lommi: *hands hims some*  
  
Ruskin: Thank you. *Chucks it at a passing pedestrian* ^_^  
  
Lommi: Bullseye!  
  
Ruskin: Damn Ark.  
  
Lommi: Ever been caught.. for killin'?  
  
Ruskin: Nope, but I'm sure they're gonna try. I've got a big bounty on my head.   
  
Lommi: I got tons of people after me.  
  
Ruskin: Heh. They only put that bounty on me after I nearly killed that pesky Shroedinger girl, though.  
  
Lommi: That Afro guy scares me.  
  
Lommi: I slayed a mass of villagers.. ^_~;  
  
Ruskin: Eh. I don't kill unless someone's in my way, and she wanted my gem.  
  
Lommi: People called me a "demon" because my mum was one.. ^_~  
  
Ruskin: I used to be sane before the Sandcraft accident. I suppose I should be nicer to that Winslett guy. He DID save my life after all. But that would be no fun. ^_^  
  
Lommi: ^_~;  
  
Ruskin: Heh.  
  
Lommi: Dad was crazy.  
  
Ruskin: Hmmm...I'm the only nutter in my family.  
  
Lommi: Dad was scared of me.. X3  
  
Ruskin: I loved my little brother...and I killed him...  
  
Lommi: It sucks. People blamed my mother for my insanity.  
  
Ruskin: Life sucks, don't it?  
  
Lommi: Yep.  
  
Ruskin: Shall we go burn down Laxiland? It would kinda be ironic. ^_^  
  
Lommi: Lets!  
  
Ruskin: ^_^ *Pulls out a pack of matches*  
  
Lommi: Mm.. roasty!  
  
Ruskin: *Opens the pack* Well, shit. It's empty.  
  
Lommi: Do these work? *hands out some long matches*  
  
Ruskin: Should never have started smoking. Spoils all my fun.  
  
Ruskin: Yup! Let's go! ^_^  
  
Lommi: Tally-Ho!  
  
-They march off to Laxiland-  
  
Ruskin: ...damnit.  
  
Lommi: Hm?  
  
Ruskin: It's built of stone. That won't burn. Well, there's always Ballack Rise. ^_^  
  
Lommi: Heh.. Any forests to burn?  
  
Ruskin: Hmmm....only two, really.  
  
Lommi: *pokes a chicken with his sword*  
  
Ruskin: Hmm...food. *Spikes it to the ground with a knife, splurging blood everywhere*  
  
Lommi: mm.. Blood.  
  
Ruskin: ...blood...  
  
Lommi: *licks the blood*  
  
Ruskin: *Shiver*  
  
Lommi: *stabs another chicken*  
  
Ruskin: *Builds a fire and starts roasting the chicken with the feathers still on*  
  
Lommi: Good! X3  
  
Ruskin: The feathers are the best part. And I call dibs on the beak.  
  
Lommi: I like the comb n' the feet.. X3  
  
Ruskin: Yum. Fried Chicken. Think we should open a chain?  
  
Lommi: YEAH!  
  
Ruskin: What should we call it?  
  
Ruskin: ! Nutball Fried Chicken! ^_^  
  
Lommi: Hmm.. YEAH!  
  
Lommi: We will be rich!  
  
Ruskin: Eh. Not interesting in riches. You can have 90% of the money we make if you want.  
  
Lommi: What if we scare the costumers?  
  
Ruskin: Hmmm...slay them all?  
  
Lommi: yep!  
  
Ruskin: *Flicks out a knife* Kill...  
  
Lommi: Mm.. havoc. X3  
  
Ruskin: Blood makes me queasy...  
  
Lommi: Think we can kill the asses who are scared of us?  
  
Ruskin: Sounds good.  
  
Lommi: Lets see... *looks around*  
  
Ruskin: Hmm...  
  
Lommi: *rounds up more chickens*  
  
Ruskin: Let's go throw 'em at Link! ^_^  
  
Link: AH!! *runs away*  
  
Yunsung: That'll teach ya.. *snorts* 


	6. Breaking Point

Authors note/disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3. It belongs to Media Vision/Sony/not me.  
  
I apoligize for the parade of dark, dreary fics. I dunno why I'm inspired to write this stuff lately. I just am. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. No one's forcing you.  
  
"Breaking Point"  
  
Started and finished Sept. 29th, 2003  
  
Written by Skylark Starflower  
  
Another day gone. Another day survived. Barely.  
  
Subconsciously, I adjust the bandage on my arm and glance around at my teammates, for want of a better word. I know I got off easy.  
  
How much longer can we go on like this, hunted wherever we go? Running from bounty hunters, wanted dead or alive, although most seemed content with dead.  
  
I've been hunted before, but never like this. And the others, all three green. They've never been on the run. How do they handle it? I never expected Virginia to last this long. I figured she'd crack under the pressure months ago.  
  
"How's she doing, Clive?"  
  
The sniper pushes his glasses back up his nose before turning to face me. He looks tired, strained. But not broken.  
  
"It will take a while for her to heal, but she will survive."  
  
I turn my gaze to the young woman who had gotten us into this mess in the first place. She is sleeping, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Her middle is wrapped in bloodstained cloth.  
  
Clive says she'll make it. Who am I to argue?  
  
How long has it been now, since we escaped from the Ark of Destiny? Eight, nine months? And still, the heat is on. Must be because of the large bounty on our heads. I've never earned a bounty higher than 4000 Gella before.  
  
I sigh and survey the others again, my eyes resting on the green haired sniper.  
  
Humphrey's Peak had been one of our first stops after escaping the Ark. Catherine had been so happy to see all of us safe and sound, even if we couldn't stay. We haven't been back since.  
  
How does he do it? Live each day knowing he can never see his wife and daughter again, lest he put them in danger. ...why do I even care?  
  
We've made stops at Baskar and Boot Hill, too. And again, we've never returned.  
  
It's strange. I don't have a family. I don't really understand what's so great about them, but... I also don't understand how the others can deal with being away from theirs for this long.  
  
The sun sets, the sky turning from blue to red, and finally, black.  
  
I study Gallows by the light of the fire Clive lit. The Baskar pulls out his instrument and starts to pluck at the strings. His face shows the same wear as Clive's, and yet, he hasn't broken yet, either.  
  
He looks my way. "Hey, punk. Join the party."  
  
I sink further into the shadows. Gallows shrugs and continues to play. Clive lays down on his back, folding his arms beneath his head. Leaning against the rock, I pull my knees into my chest and start to wonder.   
  
I'm supposed to be the tough one. I'm supposed to be able to face any situation without cracking. At least, that's what I've always told myself. Why is it that I seem to be the only one who is totally overwhelmed by all of this?  
  
I stand, drawing the attention of the other two men.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asks Gallows.  
  
I nod. "Yeah. I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
"Well, be careful, and do not stay out too long," replies Clive.  
  
I walk away from camp, my mind overflowing with crazy thoughts.  
  
Do they really need me? I wasn't much help earlier today. Would they miss me if I left? Hah. Gallows would throw a party.  
  
I used to think that the others just got in my way, but now I know it was the other way around. I was the extra baggage, holding everyone back with my unwillingness to cooperate and my complaints.  
  
Coming to the cliff's edge, I sit down, dangling my feet over the side.  
  
Who am I, really? Jet Enduro? Adam Kadmon? The Filgaia Sample? None of the above? All? I just don't know anymore. All I'm sure of is the fact that I'm only in the way.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
Why me!? Why am I the only one!? I'm the strong one, aren't I?  
  
I stand.  
  
No. I just can't take it anymore. These feelings of uselessness, helplessness, worry, confusion; all just boiling away under the surface. I can't live like this anymore. And it's not like they need me.  
  
Everyone has their breaking point.  
  
I step over the edge.  
  
I've just reached mine. 


	7. More Nutters

Authors note/disclaimer: We don't own WA 3 or anything else we don't own that's mentioned. It all belongs to the people who own it.  
  
Skylark Sez: The nutters have returned! Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.  
  
Sea Wolf Sez: This is weird.  
  
"More Nutters"  
  
Written by Skylark and Sea Wolf  
  
Ruskin: Dum, de dum...time to kill something?  
  
Lommi: Yep!  
  
Ruskin: Yay! Massacre at the Ark of Destiny!  
  
Lommi: Kill!  
  
Ruskin: *Flicks out his knives* Hmm...how to kill without getting blood all over?  
  
Lommi: Quicks slashes.  
  
Ruskin: ...that works sometimes, but then you get people who splurt.  
  
Clive: ...you two are really deranged, you do realize?  
  
Lommi: Nope! ^_~  
  
Ruskin: *Gives Clive his patented 'I'm not threatening you but you can't tell that' look*  
  
Clive: ...heh...um, farewell. *Runs away*  
  
Lommi: Haw haw..  
  
Ruskin: o_^   
  
Lommi: Let's be bad?  
  
Ruskin: I'm not evil, I'm just insane.   
  
Lommi: Insane is good.. *looks at Janus' gang*  
  
Ruskin: Oo, fresh meat!  
  
Lommi: Dibs on the ninja!  
  
Ruskin: Can I have Janus?  
  
Ruskin: Bill's such a jerk.  
  
Lommi: Yep.  
  
Lommi: *Goes after Dario and Romero*  
  
Romero: AW SHIT! *drops his blades*  
  
Ruskin: *Chases Janus with his knives*  
  
Dario: ARGH!  
  
Lommi: *leaps down by Dario* Ya look like an ape.  
  
Dario: Funny, my dad talks like one.  
  
Ruskin: *Still chasing Janus*  
  
Lommi: You are a monkey?  
  
Romero: He scratches his ass also.  
  
Dario: *Scratching his ass* Do not!  
  
Ruskin: *Stuffing Janus into a big pot in the background*  
  
Lommi: Die.. *upward slashes Dario*  
  
Dario: *Splatters all over the wall*  
  
Ruskin: *Trying to stuff a lid on the pot as Janus tries to climb out*  
  
Lommi: *poofs Janus in Chains*  
  
Ruskin: Ah, much easier. *Slams the lid down* Anyone up for Janus Stew?  
  
Lommi: ME!  
  
Ruskin: *Bangs on the pot* Hot in there?   
  
Janus: @_@  
  
Ruskin: ...wait.  
  
Lommi: Yeah?  
  
Ruskin: When did we become cannibals?  
  
Lommi: No clue.  
  
Ruskin: *Lets Janus out of the pot* Sorry about that. *Lops his head off with a knife*  
  
Lommi: Sweet.  
  
Lommi: Trophy head.  
  
Ruskin: *Sticks it on a stick and parades around with it*  
  
Lommi: ^_~ V  
  
Clive: Oh....fancy meeting you again. *Nervous laugh*  
  
Lommi: Hey Clive.  
  
Ruskin: Like my new toy? *Waves it in his face*  
  
Clive: *Turns green* ...nice...  
  
Lommi: Green as your hair!  
  
Clive: Excuse me... *Runs off to puke*  
  
Lommi: Haw haw.  
  
Ruskin: Heh. ^_^  
  
Clive: *Returns* Ergh.  
  
Lommi: *shows Clive his sword that has blood and Dario chunks*  
  
Clive: ...I hate you... *Runs off to puke again*  
  
Ruskin: We should really be nicer to him.  
  
Lommi: Let's get him a presnt,  
  
Ruskin: Okay. What would a bookish guy like him want?  
  
Lommi: Books.  
  
Ruskin: Brilliant! *Goes and buys a couple copies of 'Make Out Paradise'*  
  
Lommi: How about that? *points to an errotic book*  
  
Ruskin: Aren't these errotic enough? Or should I get some about tenticle rape?  
  
Lommi: *hands the "Soul Calibur Tentical Rape and The Jet Tentical Rape books*  
  
Ruskin: Sweet. *Buys them and tracks down Clive*  
  
Clive: Hello...  
  
Lommi: Good afternoon.  
  
Lommi: Nice boxers.  
  
Clive: Huh?  
  
Lommi: Sick in bed?  
  
Clive: *Pulls up the sheets* Why are you looking, anyway!?  
  
Ruskin: *Snickers*  
  
Lommi: Because... we got ya somthin'.  
  
Clive's Cat: A Samurai? I mean.. MEOW!  
  
Clive: *Blinks* Yes...  
  
Ruskin: *Hands Clive the books*  
  
Lommi: Enjoy! ^_~ V  
  
Ruskin: An apology for how bad I've been treating you lately.  
  
Clive: Well, that is nice of you... *Looks at the titles* ...hurk! *Runs off*  
  
Lommi: Oops?  
  
Ruskin: Yeah.  
  
Kaitlyn: *Skips in and looks at the book covers* What's that squid doing to the pearl diver?  
  
Lommi: Umm... They are havin' a tea party.  
  
Lommi: Samurais know that.  
  
Ruskin: Don't tell the kid that! She'll go off and try it! *Kneels down to Kaitlyn* They love each other, so they're having sex.  
  
Kaitlyn: EWW!  
  
Lommi: Is She scared up?  
  
Ruskin: Nah.  
  
Kaitlyn: MOOMMM! *Runs off*  
  
Ruskin: ...  
  
Lommi: Should we go?  
  
Lommi: Pester the sulky kid?  
  
Ruskin: Yes, I think so.  
  
Clive: *Returns after they leave* Catherine! I think we have some firewood!  
  
Jet: *sighs* **sulks**  
  
Lommi: Heh heh..  
  
Ruskin: *Throws a rabid weasel down Jet's pants*  
  
Jet: AAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
Lommi: Dance!  
  
Jet: *speaks jibberish*  
  
Ruskin: The guy at the donut shop said this was fun, but I didn't believe him. ^^  
  
Jet: *spazzes*  
  
Ruskin: *Laughs*  
  
LommI; Haw haW!  
  
Ruskin: Who's gonna remove it? Not me!  
  
Jet: *pulls it out*  
  
Jet: MOMMY!!!! *runs away*  
  
Ruskin: Aw. That was over too fast. *Yells at the fleeing figure* You don't have a mom, remember!?  
  
Lommi: He's gone.. X3  
  
Ruskin: Who next?  
  
Lommi: The Demon Shaman.  
  
Ruskin: Ren?  
  
Demon Gallows: No.. *poofs*  
  
Ruskin: Oh, you. Hi.  
  
Lommi: Okay.. his human form.  
  
Ruskin: Heh. I've got a custard pie.  
  
Lommi: *hands one over*  
  
Ruskin: Ooo, now I've got two!  
  
Lommi: YAY!  
  
Ruskin: Now, where's Gallows?  
  
Lommi: *points*  
  
Gallows: *Walking down the street* Dum de dum.  
  
Lommi: Heh heh..  
  
Ruskin: *Runs over* Hi, Gallows. Do you like pie?  
  
Gallows: Is it evil pie?  
  
Lommi: Heh heh.. Pie.  
  
Ruskin: Is that bad?  
  
Gallows: I don't like evil pie.  
  
Lommi: It's Good pie.  
  
Ruskin: Would you like some pie?  
  
Gallows: Okay, as long as it's good pie.  
  
Lommi: Try it!  
  
Ruskin: Yeah! *Shoves one of the custard pies in Gallows' face*  
  
Gallows: Yum! Pie!  
  
LommI: HAW!  
  
Gallows: *Eats the pie on his face* Have any more?  
  
Ruskin: ...well, that didn't go as planned... oh, well. *Shoves the other custard pie in Gallows' face*  
  
Lommi: Uh  
  
Gallows: Pie.... *Belches like Barney Gumble*  
  
Lommi: _~  
  
Ruskin: Eh. Let's go pester someone else.  
  
Lommi: Who?  
  
Ruskin: Virginia?  
  
Lommi: YEAH!  
  
Ruskin: Hmmm, what to do to her? ! I've got an idea, let's go! *Runs off to find Ginny*  
  
Lommi: Hiya Ginny! I'm a Samurai!  
  
Virginia: Cool! Can I see your sword? *Grabs his sword*  
  
Ruskin: Give that back, Ginny.  
  
Lommi: Hey!  
  
Ginny: Aw... *Gives the sword back*  
  
Ruskin: Anyway, I've got a couple of messages for you. Right, Lommi? ^^  
  
Lommi: Yup!  
  
Ginny: Ooo! What are they!?  
  
Ruskin: Well, first, Jet hates everything about you. He just pretends to like you to please the fans.  
  
Random People: Sell out! Hack!  
  
Lommi: Yep.  
  
Ruskin: Excuse me a moment. *Runs off and decapitates Random People. Returns wiping blood from his knives* Anyway, it's true.  
  
Ginny: Really? *Sniff*  
  
Lommi: He only loves himself.  
  
Ginny: I don't believe that.... *Sniffle*  
  
Ruskin: But that's not all. The world also isn't a big happy fun land for you to frolic and play in.  
  
Ginny: NOOOOOOO! *Bursts into tears*  
  
Ruskin: *Big grin* Job here done.  
  
Lommi: Heh.  
  
Ruskin: Who next?  
  
Lommi: Who??  
  
Ruskin: I dunno. You tell me. Or should we stop for the day?  
  
Lommi: One more person... That.... Gallows' Granny.  
  
Halle: *Flies by* What was that, dear?  
  
Lommi: I'm a Samurai and I have muffins.  
  
Halle: Yum! Muffins! *Flies over*  
  
Lommi: *hands her muffins*  
  
Ruskin: *Snickers and whispers to Lommi* Those the ones spiked with laxatives?  
  
Lommi: Yup! ^_~  
  
Halle: *Starts to fly around again, and farts* Oh, I don't feel so good. *Shits on Travis*  
  
Travis: What the fuck!?  
  
Lommi: Haw haw.. Let's go home.  
  
Ruskin: Yup. A worthy day. ^_^ 


	8. Fear

Authors note/disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue. ^_^  
  
This is just a scene that could conceivably have happened anytime during the game... well, after getting the Guardian Lords. ^_^ Someone's gonna find out what it's like to be in trouble. ^_^  
  
"Fear"  
  
By Skylark Starflower  
  
Written October 24th, 2003  
  
Finished October 25th, 2003  
  
He ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, the light had failed but moments earlier and the trees were pressing in on all sides. He could hear the monsters following, tracking him, not far behind. He ducked behind a tree for a moment to catch his breath and calm his nerves.  
  
Pulling his ARM in close to his chest, he tried to make as little noise as possible, hoping perhaps he could lose the sleek, doglike creatures. It looked to be impossible, though. He could hear one snuffling at a tree not too far off to the left.  
  
How did he get into this mess? He wasn't really sure. Somehow he'd gotten separated from the others as they'd traveled through the woods. He'd been taking up the rear as Jet covered point, and he'd turned to check behind them and... there was a blank in his memory. He couldn't recall what had happened.  
  
Amnesia gas. That had to be it. There was nothing else he could think of that would cause him to forget.  
  
The monsters were getting closer, he couldn't hide forever. Screwing up his courage, he jumped out from behind the tree and fired off a shot. It hit the monster closest to him, knocking it back, but the bullet didn't seem to do much damage. And he already knew that elemental arcana was no good. He found his only option was to run again.  
  
Spinning around, he darted into the thick underbrush, the creatures picking up the chase again.  
  
As he dodged and ducked, now totally lost, he wondered if the others would be able to find him... and wether or not they'd be in time. He hoped so, the trail he was leaving wasn't too hard to follow.  
  
He was scared. He found this a bit odd. He'd faced monsters on his own, before joining up with Virginia and the others. He couldn't remember a time before now when he'd been so frightened for his life.  
  
Must have gotten used to fighting in a team, he thought. Fighting with the others had been a new, but welcome experience. With them, he knew he'd always have someone to cover his back, and be there to help should he be injured. But now he was on his own and on the run, unable to even hurt the monsters that were quickly closing in on him.  
  
His only hope seemed to lie in outrunning them, keeping one step ahead until they gave up and broke off the chase. But they showed no sign of tiring, and he was almost certain that all that was keeping him going now was adrenaline.  
  
Luck wasn't with him. In the darkness and his haste, he didn't notice the tree root until he'd already tripped over it. He fell hard, the air knocked from his lungs as he landed on his ARM.  
  
He laid in the leaves, unable to move and gasping for breath as the monsters closed in, ready for the kill. This is it, he thought, panicked, I'm going to die...  
  
The creature pounced... and was thrown back by a glowing white bolt of some sort. It fell to the ground and lay still.  
  
"Clive! Are you okay?" asked Virginia, running to the fallen sniper as Jet and Gallows dealt with the remaining monsters with non elemental arcana. Clive managed to sit up, still wheezing slightly. He stomach was sore from where his weapon had jammed into it, and he rubbed it tenderly. He picked up his ARM with his other hand and smiled at Virginia.  
  
"I'm all right now."  
  
The end. 


	9. Loss

Authors Note/Disclaimer: It ain't mine. I don't program that well. (Read: At all) ^_^  
  
Kay...um. This is REALLY short. Thing is, I started writing this before I finished the game for the first time and while I was stuck in Picton, which is why I was unable to finish. I'll probably never finish this story now, cause I really don't remember where I was going with it, but I dug it up because I still like it, despite it's length.   
  
I suppose the reason behind this was that, not only was I going into withdrawals (^_^), I was also a bit scared for Catherine. Why? Because Clive, like a perfect moron, just had to tell Melody about her and Kaitlyn. She hates his guts, going after his wife and daughter didn't seem like something too farfetched. So I jotted down this little bit as a 'What if?' kinda thing. What if they went back to Humphrey's Peak and found out something terrible had happened... (I've GOTTA start picking on Virginia and Gallows. ^_^)  
  
"Loss"  
  
February 2003  
  
By Skylark Starflower  
  
Virginia found Clive sitting on the stairs leading to the old waterway at the outskirts of town. He wasn't watching her; she doubted he would have noticed if she and the others had been fighting a pack of Twin Tails right behind him, the state he was in. She walked quietly up behind him.  
  
"Clive?"  
  
He didn't respond, and she hadn't expected him to. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Once again, he didn't react.  
  
Virginia studied his face. The pain was clearly present, from the arch of his eyebrows to the way his eyes shone with unshed tears. She really wanted to help him, but she knew nothing but time could ease his broken heart.  
  
She was caught off guard when he spoke.  
  
"Have you ever noticed... when you try to keep from crying, you bite your tongue?" His voice was choked. "Why would that be? You cry when you are in pain... But you would cause yourself pain to stop? It... does not make much sense to me..."  
  
"Clive..."  
  
Virginia felt a bit awkward when he leaned into her shoulder, sobbing.  
  
"Why Catherine? Why!"  
  
Virginia said nothing as he cried.  
  
-End scene-  
  
Told ya it was short. ^_^ 


	10. Ginny Slap Fest

Authors note/disclaimer: Belongs to Media Vision/Sony/Not us.  
  
Skylark sez: Yup, Sea Wolf and I are back at it! Be warned, foul language abounds!  
  
"Ginny Slap Fest"  
  
By Sea Wolf and Skylark  
  
Gallows: Oh, fuck, look, it's Janus again!  
  
Virginia: Gallows! *Slaps him*  
  
Gallows: Ow!  
  
Janus: Fuckity Mc Fuck.  
  
Jet: *sweat drops*  
  
Virginia: Such foul language! *Slaps Janus*  
  
Janus: Ow!! That fuckin' hurt!  
  
Virginia: *Gasps, and slaps him again*  
  
Janus: HEY!! Princess.. that hurts..  
  
Clive: He deserved it.  
  
Jet: I...  
  
Gallows: Fuck this.  
  
Virginia: Gallows! Not again! *Slaps him*  
  
Janus: Gallows! Say it with Pride! FUCK!!!!!!!  
  
Virginia: Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Janus Cascade!? *Slaps him*  
  
Clive: I hope Kaitlyn doesn't hear this..  
  
Janus: OW!! Dammit!  
  
Jet: Haw haw!  
  
Janus: Ya li'l fucktwit.. *pounces on Jet*  
  
Jet: AI!  
  
Gallows: Say it loudly, and proudly; FUCK YOU!  
  
Virginia: *Tsks her tongue and slaps Janus and Gallows*  
  
Janus: Ow..!  
  
Clive: Will you two fuckin' stop it?  
  
Jet: He said it..  
  
Janus: Fuck no!  
  
Virginia: Clive!? Not you too! *Slaps him*  
  
Clive: Ow! *rubs his face*  
  
Virginia: *Slaps Janus*  
  
Janus: *red in the face* XP  
  
Jet: Wha? *dumbfounded*  
  
Gallows: Well, fuck.  
  
Virginia: *Slaps him*  
  
Gallows: Owie, ow ow!  
  
Janus: Let's make a fuckin' party!  
  
Virginia: *Slaps him* Stop using such crude language, Janus, and maybe we will.  
  
Jet: My ears!  
  
Janus: Poor Jet... Hey Princess..  
  
Gallows: Are they fuckin' bleeding yet?  
  
Virginia: *Slaps Gallows*  
  
Gallows: Fuckin' OW!  
  
Virginia: *Slaps him again* Yes, Janus?  
  
Janus: Fuck you.. ^-^  
  
Clive: What the fuck?  
  
Jet: *twitches*  
  
Virginia: Flying Fuck Monkeys! *Slaps Janus, Clive, and herself*  
  
Clive and Janus: HEY!  
  
Roykman: What the fuck's going on here!?  
  
Virginia: *Slaps him*  
  
Roykman: OW! Okay, that's fuckin' it! No more goods for you!  
  
Virginia: *Slaps him again*  
  
Ian: What the fuck is happenin'?  
  
Virginia: *Slaps Ian*  
  
Ian: Ow!  
  
Jet: *curls up in fetal postion* Make it stop..  
  
Virginia: *Slaps Jet for no reason*  
  
Jet: I didn't say it!  
  
Virginia: *Goes crazy slapping everyone*  
  
Gallows & Roykman: Ow!  
  
Jet: Wah!!  
  
Clive: HEY!  
  
Ian: ;_; Poor me.  
  
*Everyone spontaneously combusts*  
  
The end. ^_^ 


	11. Nutters Take Three

Authors' note/disclaimer: We don't own WA 3 or any of the random references! They belong to whoever it is who owns them. Let's see how many you can pick up on! ^_^  
  
Skylark sez: Well, a lot of random OOC and NICness abounds. ^_^ Be warned. This fic goes a bit far. You may be offended by some of the weird ass shit we pull. ^_^  
  
Sea Wolf sez: Chicken.  
  
"Nutters Take Three"  
  
Ruskin: ^_^ I like kids. Fried to perfection.   
  
Lommi: Kids taste good.  
  
Ruskin: Hmm... I wonder what Kaitlyn would taste like with a little shrimp sauce...  
  
Clive: You stay away from my daughter!  
  
Lommi: Like chicken.  
  
Ruskin: I like chicken.   
  
Clive: NO!  
  
Lommi: Please?  
  
Clive: Go away! *Pushes Kaitlyn inside and locks the door*  
  
Ruskin: Heh. I love making that guy paranoid.  
  
Ruskin: Let's egg his house!  
  
Lommi: YEAH!! *chucks some eggs*  
  
Ruskin: *Throws an egg just as Clive opens the door and it breaks on his forehead* Heh!  
  
Clive: ...  
  
Lommi: BULLS EYE!  
  
Clive: ... *The egg fries*  
  
Ruskin: Wow... I think he's really mad...  
  
Lommi: Are we gonna die?  
  
Clive: *Screams a war cry and starts to chase them around with the local Memory Figure*  
  
Ruskin: *Running* Yup.  
  
Lommi: *runs ahead*  
  
Clive: *Catches up to and brings the MF down over Ruskin's head*  
  
Ruskin: *Hits the ground* @_@  
  
Lommi: *kicks Clive in where it hurts*  
  
Clive: Erk! *In high pitched voice* Note to self: Forget about fathering more children!  
  
Lommi: ^_~ V  
  
Ruskin: @_@  
  
Lommi: *helps Ruskin up*  
  
Ruskin: *Stumbles around* Can you stop the ground please? I'd like to get off.  
  
Lommi: Ya will be okay.  
  
Ruskin: *Trips on Clive, who's on the ground, writhing in pain* Yipe!  
  
Lommi: Uh-oh.  
  
Clive: *Gasping* I'll kill both of you when I can stand again!  
  
Ruskin: @_@  
  
Lommi: Lets run away!  
  
Ruskin: @_@ Once I can walk straight...  
  
Lommi: *Caries him*  
  
Ruskin: Wee!  
  
Clive: *Still on the ground* That is right! You had better run!  
  
Lommi: Bye bye, Clive!  
  
Clive: *Audibly grits his teeth*  
  
Ruskin: ...I think I can walk now.  
  
Lommi: *sets him down*  
  
Ruskin: *Falls over* Or not.  
  
Lommi: *helps him back up*  
  
Ruskin: ...wow, did we ever make Clive mad this time.  
  
Lommi: He'll explode.  
  
Ruskin: Maybe we should leave him alone for a while. Pester other people.  
  
Ruskin: ...nah. ^_^  
  
Lommi: Heh  
  
Gallows: Hi!  
  
Lommi: Hey shaman.  
  
Gallows: What have you two loons been up to?  
  
Lommi: Nothin', We gave your Granny some muffins.  
  
Gallows: Oh. Well, that explains Travis being coated in shit.  
  
Ruskin: *Falls over again* Damn concussion.  
  
Lommi: Oi... *helps him up*  
  
Ruskin: *Leans on Lommi's arm* You're my bestest friend!  
  
Lommi: Thanks!  
  
Ruskin: *Loses his grip and falls over again* Shit.  
  
Travis: Want some? *Is covered in it*  
  
Lommi: *pokes Gallows with his sword*  
  
Gallows: OW!  
  
Lommi: Heh.. *does it again*  
  
Gallows: OW!  
  
Lommi: Baby?  
  
Ruskin: Huh? What?  
  
Lommi: *pokes Gallows*  
  
Gallows: YEOW!  
  
Lommi: Baby.  
  
Ruskin: Wuss! ^_^  
  
Gallows: *Sulks*  
  
Clive: *Comes running over, still swinging the Memory Figure* NOW YOU SHALL DIE!  
  
Ruskin: *Still on the ground* Shit.  
  
Lommi; *carries him to Laxisland*  
  
Lommi: Wow.  
  
Ruskin: ...that was quick.  
  
Clive: *Back in Humphrey's Peak* ...where did they just go?  
  
Jet: *leaps off a cliff*  
  
Virginia: NOOO! *Jumps after him*  
  
Ruskin: ...morons.  
  
Jet: *gets impaled*  
  
Virginia: *Splatters messily beside him*  
  
Ruskin: ...I said it before, and I'll say it again. Morons.  
  
Lommi: Eww.  
  
Ruskin: Well, shall we scrape them up and bring 'em back to their families?  
  
Lommi: Nah.  
  
Ruskin: ! Pissing contest!  
  
Lommi: YEAH!!  
  
Ruskin: I bet I can hit the sulky punks remains!  
  
Lommi: You are on!  
  
Ruskin: *Pisses off the cliff, narrowly missing Jet's body* ...well, shit. Let's see you try, now.  
  
Lommi: *makes a golden shower on Jet's corpse*  
  
Ruskin: Good one! *Slaps Lommi hard on the back to congratulate him*  
  
Lommi: Thanks! _~  
  
Skylark: Aw...  
  
Skylark: No one else gonna fall over and make a pretty splatter? ^_^  
  
Lommi: Hmm.. *shoves Dario off*  
  
Skylark: Yay!  
  
Ruskin: *Falls over, then screams to the sky* Damn it, Clive. You're not allowed to give me a concussion!  
  
-There is an echoing SPLAT from below-  
  
Skylark: *Looks over* Ooo, nice. I like red. ^_^  
  
Lommi: *rewings Ruskin's fall to rescue him*?  
  
Ruskin: ...Rewings? *Grows wings* ...cool!  
  
Lommi: *turns into a demon* Sweet!  
  
Ruskin: *Flies around* Dude!  
  
Skylark: Mine are cooler! *Flaps her wings*  
  
Lommi: Rawr.. ^_~  
  
Skylark: Ooo, who's the cutie? *Lands on Lommi's shoulders*  
  
Lommi: ^_~   
  
Ruskin: *Flies into a tree* ...shit!  
  
Lommi: *picks Ruskin out*  
  
Ruskin: I think today is a good day to die. *Flicks out a knife and holds it to the tree* Have at ye!  
  
Tree: *dies*  
  
Ruskin: Cool! And I didn't even have to stab it!  
  
Lommi: Rawr! ^_~  
  
Ruskin: *Is walking away from the tree when it snaps and falls on him* ...shit again. 


	12. Revenge Of The Nutters

Authors' note/Disclaimer: We don't own it, please don't sue. ^_^  
  
Skylark sez: This one is nuts, but it doesn't go as far as Nutters Take Three. ^_^ So you're safe.  
  
Sea Wolf sez: ...  
  
"Revenge Of The Nutters"  
  
Jet: Heh heh..  
  
Clive: Better you jumping off a cliff than me. I have got a wife and daughter, you know. ^_^  
  
Jet: I'm gay.  
  
Kilik: I just like mud.  
  
Janus: I need a shrink.  
  
Ruskin: Nah, no you don't. *Lops Janus' head off*  
  
Lommi: I'm insane.  
  
Janus: X_X  
  
Clive: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Lommi: *hands Clive the head*  
  
Clive: !! *Runs off to throw up*  
  
Lommi: Are we bad?  
  
Ruskin: Yup. But people wouldn't love us if we weren't. ^_^  
  
Lommi: Heh.. ^_~ V  
  
Clive: *Returns* I know what will scare you... ^_^  
  
Lommi: Hm.  
  
Clive: Here, meet the sanest guy I know, Colonel Flagg!  
  
Colonel Flagg: *Snarls at Clive* You're just lucky I have a sense of humor!  
  
Ruskin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lommi: Scary!  
  
Colonel Flagg: *Spontaneously combusts*  
  
Ruskin: ^_^  
  
Lommi: BOOM!  
  
Ruskin: *Dances around town, stark naked*  
  
Virginia: *Drool*  
  
Lommi: X3 GO RUSKIN!  
  
Clive: *Slaps Virginia on the back of the head*  
  
Virginia: What!? I'm at the age where my hormones are raging!  
  
Lommi: I'd go naked too..  
  
Ruskin: Why not? ^_^ I feel so free!  
  
Lommi: *takes off his robe and pants*  
  
Jet: He has a lot of scars.  
  
Ruskin: Yeah, so? So do I!  
  
Lommi: FREE!  
  
Clive: *Covers Kaitlyn's eyes* You two can pay her therapist bills!  
  
Lommi: NO WAY!  
  
Clive: Why not? You two are the ones responsible for her needing therapy in the first place!  
  
Ruskin: Children are so easy to scar for life. ^_^  
  
Lommi: Yup.  
  
Skylark: *nukes them all* 


	13. An Original Scene

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3. It belongs to Media Vision/Sony/Not Me.

Well, a bit of background on this before I thrust it upon you and confuse the hell outta ya. This was a scene for what was originally was going to be Ruskin's story. But since I took Ruskin and threw him into my other idea which became Dream Sight, this scene became rather useless. But now, here it is so you can see how it all began. Enjoy.

Scene: Saloon in Little Twister

Characters: Clive, Jet, Virginia, Gallows, Angela, Ian, Couple of Random Drifters who, for some reason, don't like intellectuals.

Basic Plot: The group is sitting around talking about Ruskin, and Clive is being Clive. The Random Drifters who don't like intellectuals start to bait Clive in an attempt to piss him off. Clive takes it in stride, but the constant hen pecking starts annoying Virginia and Gallows. Clive tells them to forget it and makes a comment about the men that they don't understand and interpret as rude. (It isn't.) This ticks off one of the Random Drifters who gets up to grab Clive by the collar. He proceeds to ask Clive what he said, and Clive repeats himself in other words. The Random Drifters still don't know what he means and still think he's insulting them and the one holding Clive hits him, knocking him out and breaking his glasses. Surprising everyone, Jet comes to Clive's defense before any of the others can (the reason behind this is that Jet has earlier overheard Clive talking to someone, probably Virginia about him and Clive has said something that made Jet soften towards him as much as Jet can be expected to soften. ), and it turns into a full out bar brawl. And that's all, really.

Start Scene:

Virginia continued to watch Clive. Only recently had he started to actually open up to the others about how he really felt, but she still had a hard time reading him. She supposed it had much to do with the fact that she had never seen him like this before. But she had a feeling that he still sometimes hid things from her and the others that he would rather not talk about. Knowing this, she was almost certain there was more to his meeting with Ruskin than what he chose to reveal. She decided, however, not to pursue the subject.

"So, why are you telling us all this, Clive? What does this have to do with our mission?" was the question she did ask.

Clive was silent for a moment before he replied. "Ruskin happens to be in possession of the object we have been hired to retrieve."

Jet slapped his forehead. "Why do you always have to beat around the bush before coming to the point?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not always beat around the bush. The only reason I did not get straight to the point is that I believed you should know a little about the man we will have to face in order to fulfill our objective. Ruskin is a very dangerous and unstable man. He did not earn himself the nickname 'the Wildcat' because of his benevolent demeanor. We will have to tread cautiously."

"I thought you said you were friends with this guy."

"I did not. I simply stated that I've once saved his life, and that he owes me one for it. We were never friends. In fact, he would not allow it.

"Ruskin will not hand over the Mox Diamond easily, not even to me. We will probably be forced to pay him a large sum of gella for it, provided he is willing to part with it at all."

"So," Gallows asked, "why is it so important that we get this thing away from this guy anyway? And if he won't hand it over of his own free will…?"

Clive sighed. "Then we will be forced to fight him for it, a prospect that I do not look forward to. I have seen the man fight. He does not use an ARM; it was lost in the Sandcraft incident. Now he has two double-edged knives hidden up his sleeves which, when the spring-loaded mechanism is activated, will shoot out into his grasp. He is strictly a close combat fighter now, and he is very good at it."

"That's all good and well, but again, why do we have to get this thing from him in the first place? Why did we even have to take this mission?"

Clive pushed up his glasses before replying. "According to what I have read, and information I once gleaned from my professor, the Mox Diamond is a very dangerous arcane object. To have it in the hands of someone as unhinged as Ruskin could spell disaster."

Gallows was about to ask another question when a new voice broke into the conversation. "Hey, check the smart guy! Where'd ya learn all the big words, four eyes?"

The four turned to look towards where the voice had come from. It turned out that it belonged to a rather drunk Drifter a couple tables over. He and his equally drunk friend were sniggering over their attempt at humour. Clive shook his head at Virginia when she opened her mouth to fire off a retort.

"Just ignore it. It is all right."

"But…"

"It is okay, Virginia. It really does not bother me."

"Ooo, way to tell her off, teach!" The Drifter's voice was rather slurred.

Gallows clenched a fist. "Man, guys like that just make me wanna slug something!"

Clive grimaced. "I would rather you did not. And you, sir," he turned to face the unruly Drifter, "if you would be so kind as to let my friends and I be, it would be much appreciated."

The drunk's face darkened. "And what if I chose not to?"

"Then I'm afraid I would have to request the barkeep have you removed from the premises."

It happened in a flash. The drunk was out of his chair and holding Clive several inches off the floor. His face was so close to Clive's that their noses were almost touching. "I'd like to see you try." He drew back his fist.

POW!

Clive fell back into the table, his shattered glasses flying off into a corner somewhere. Virginia, Gallows and Jet scrambled away as Clive's weight flipped it on its side, sending him and the objects on it crashing to the floor.

Jet had his Airget-lamh out and trained on the drunk as Virginia and Gallows both dropped to their knees beside Clive's fallen form. Ian, who had been sitting at yet another table, hastily left the saloon as Angela disappeared behind the bar.

Jet motioned menacingly with the ARM. "I suggest you leave before this has to get ugly."

Surprisingly lithe for a drunk, the man kicked Jet's ARM away and took a swing at him. Jet ducked and charged his opponent from beneath the blow, tackling him in the midsection and bringing him crashing down. He started to rain blows upon the drunk when his friend grabbed Jet from behind and dragged him off.

Gallows saw the change in the tide of the battle and stood. "Take Clive and get outta here, this ain't no place for either of you!" he told Virginia before charging in to help Jet.

Ignoring the fight, Virginia did as Gallows had told her. Lifting Clive onto her shoulder with a grunt, she carried him out of the saloon as quickly as she could. Once safely outside, she set him down again. He was rather heavy, after all. She slapped his face gently.

"Clive? Come on, wake up Clive."

He failed to respond. She could see that the area around his left eye was already starting to bruise, and he had a cut across the bridge of his nose, most likely from his glasses. The drunk's punch had packed a wallop, and she had the feeling that Clive was going to be unconscious for a while. She stroked a few loose strands of his hair out of his face and sighed. She had nothing available to her to clean the cut, and there was little else she could do for him until he regained consciousness.

She almost laughed in frustration when it occurred to her that Clive looked rather strange without his glasses. She knew this wasn't the time to be worried about such petty things, but she could think of nothing else to do. She was startled when she heard the voice.

"Hey, are you okay over there, miss?"

Virginia looked up. The speaker turned out to be Roykman, the traveling salesman.

"Virginia, wasn't it? It's been a while." Roykman jogged over to her and knelt down. He handed her a clean piece of cloth. "Looked like you needed something to clean that with. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Virginia accepted the cloth appreciatively and started to dab at the cut. "Do you have anything that might wake him up?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything like that, but I do have something that could help with the bruising."

"How much?"

Roykman shook his head and smiled. "Oh, no! This is on me. Consider it a favor from a friend."

Virginia smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Roykman had pulled his backpack off and was rummaging through it when Jet and Gallows came walking out of the saloon. Gallows had a nasty gash across his cheek and was griping his right arm while Jet had gained two black eyes and a limp. Virginia noticed that Jet also had the Airget-lamh back in his possession.

"Son of a bitch," he grumbled, "shin kicking should be illegal."

End Scene


	14. The Crossover That Never Was

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3 or Alter Code F. Wish I did, but I don't, so there.

Anyway, this was intended to be part of a multi-chapter crossover between 3 and ACF, but I never really had much plot beyond this. It's an interesting little scene, I think, so I felt like sharing it, even in it's unfinished capacity. It's really too bad I didn't finish it, Rudy would have shown up, too. And possibly Hanpan. Oh well. Have fun. Tee hee. And the song is Sora from, if I'm not mistaken, the Vision of Escaflowne movie, or something like that. I don't remember what language it was in now, but it wasn't Japanese. That's all.

February 25, 2006

**Start Scene**

Jet inclined his head, as though listening to something. "Wait, do you hear that?"

The others fell silent and listened. There was a voice, barely audible, lilting, being carried on the wind. Someone was singing.

"Who could that be? There's nothing here, what would someone be doing out here?" asked Virginia. Jet glared at her.

"What are we doing here, then?"

"Jet, you-!"

Clive interrupted Virginia as she began to snap back at the surly youth. "No, he is right. We are not necessarily the only drifters who've heard of the possibility of another Guardian being out here. While we understand how important the Guardians are, to another drifter, it could just mean ruins to loot."

"So, should we follow it, then?" asked Gallows.

Virginia nodded. "But keep on guard. Whoever that is may not be friendly towards strangers."

As they drew closer, the voice grew louder and it became clear that it belonged to a man. He didn't have the best voice the group had ever heard, but there was still something haunting, almost disturbing, to his song, even with the lyrics being in another language. Or perhaps, thought Virginia, that was what made it so disturbing. She turned to Clive.

"Do you know this language?"

The green haired sniper stopped and listened for a moment.

"Win dain… a lotica… En val tu ri… Si lo ta… Fin dein… a loluca… En dragu a… sei lain… Vi fa-ru… les shutai am… En riga-lint…"

He nodded slightly. "I think so… I am not sure exactly what is being said, something about dragons waking. I believe it is a tongue once spoken in ancient times. It has been dead for thousands of years, I was unaware of anyone still speaking it, let alone singing it."

"So whoever this guy is, he's either really smart, or really old?" asked Gallows.

"No one could be old enough to remember and speak this language, Gallows. All I can think of is that he's either someone who researches dead languages, or possibly, it's a song that's been carried through his family from times of old."

"Well, how about instead of standing here wondering about it, we go down there, find this guy and ask him?" snarled Jet as he headed off again. The others hastened to catch up.

They hadn't gone much farther before Virginia stubbed her toe on something. Looking down, she tried to find what she'd caught her foot on and surprised herself. Under a layer of thick growth, old cobblestones were visible. "…Clive?"

"Hmm?" He turned to see what she was looking at and his face changed to an expression of surprise. He knelt down and brushed some of the weeds aside and studied the stones. "These cobblestones are antique. I can't say just how old they are, but it seems there was once a town here."

That being established, the team quickly noticed more old ruins, also covered over by plant growth. There was what once must have been an impressive wall, now little more than a pile of crumbling rock, and several spots that appeared to have once been the bases for houses. They moved in further, still following the voice and made a startling discovery.

In a corner of the crumbling wall, there was one house still standing. It was in terrible repair, looking as though it would collapse at any time, plants sprouting from several cracks, but it was the only building left standing in the whole town. The singing was coming from inside. There were several cats swarming around the building, and the group assumed there were probably more inside with whoever was here.

"So…who wants to check it out?" queried Jet.

"I will." Virginia approached the house carefully, wading through the throng of cats. Reaching the doorway, she peered inside, but could make out little in the gloom. Clearing her throat, she knocked carefully on the doorframe, the door itself long gone. "Excuse me, hello?"

The singing stopped abruptly and silence fell for several seconds. Virginia knocked again.

"We'd just like to talk to you. Please?" There was silence for several more seconds.

"You…just want to talk?" The voice had a rough quality to it, as if the owner didn't get to use it much.

"Yes. We're not here to hurt anyone; we'd just like to ask a few questions."

There was a shuffling sound from inside and a couple seconds later, a man's head poked through the doorway followed shortly by the rest of his body. He was carrying a tabby kitten in his arms.

He was an odd looking creature, Virginia noted. He looked like a young man aged beyond his years, though she could only hazard a ballpark guess to his actual age. His leafy green hair was unkempt, streaked with grey, and though he seemed to have been living alone in this ruin for a long time, his chin was clean-shaven. He had dark lines under his stunning yellow eyes, as though he never got enough sleep. But the oddest thing about him, besides his clothes, armour of the likes she'd never seen before and a faded, tattered orange scarf, were his teeth. He had, and Virginia had done a double take when she noticed, elongated, pointed canines. Fangs.

"What are you?" she asked before she could stop herself. She slapped her hands over her mouth and hastily apologized. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

He set the kitten down and shrugged. "It's okay. I wonder the same thing, myself…"

"What's your name?" asked Gallows. Again, the man shrugged.

"Don't remember. Sorry."

"Amnesia's a bitch, ain't it?" muttered Jet. Virginia shot him a dirty look and he turned away. Clive approached the man, studying his clothes as he questioned him.

"How long have you been living here?"

"For as long as I can remember," replied the loner. "It's just been me and the cats for years."

Clive tapped the man's shoulder. "There's a Z marked here, maybe your name started with this letter?"

"I thought of that, too, but nothing seemed right."

"Why don't we just call you Zee for now, until we can find out what your real name is?" suggested Gallows.

"I guess that'll be alright."

**End Scene**


End file.
